


Model Patient

by Princess976



Series: Intimate Encounters [11]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Elijah is perfect and sexy, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Party, Reader-Insert, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:33:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3677610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess976/pseuds/Princess976
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your family are guests at a party for the new York City elite. You notice one of the hosts, Elijah Mikaelson watching you. He makes you nervous. When you become "ill" Elijah leads you to an empty bedroom and you learn that being a good patient only leads to good things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Model Patient

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last encounter I have planned. I've had a really good time writing these. I am ready to take on some prompts.   
> I already had one from a reader for a John Gilbert encounter. The problem is that he didn't really make an impression on me so if you can give me a scenario I'd be happy to write it for you.  
> Enjoy this one and thanks for reading.
> 
> KUDOS=LOVE

You wondered why you were in attendance at a party of New York City's elite. You assumed it was a mistake. Your family wasn't destitute but they didn't belong on Central Park West either. Your mother had insisted that you attend, the upper class didn't offer upper middle class families the opportunity to mingle.

You resisted for as long as you could until your father insisted you attend and promote his latest play. He was in need of a rich patron. Your father grew tired of living off the money your grandfather had left to your mother. You weren't pleased to be doing this. You didn't understand why your father was so against using your mother's inheritance. Before the death of your grandfather on the Titanic your family had been poor. Your mother disowned for marrying a poor playwright. Your mother's family was disappointed that she married for love and not position and therefore disowned her.

The death of your grandfather created a windfall for your family and you were able to move from your small apartment in the theater district to Jackson Heights. You looked around the party trying to figure out how you were invited. You dreaded approaching your hosts to thank them for the invitation. Tour mother tucked her arm into yours and followed your father toward the Mikaelson siblings, the host of this particular party.

“Come dear, we mustn't be rude,” your mother chastised.

“Right,” you muttered under your breath. Your mother was anxious to find you a husband, she hoped it would dissuade you from being a suffragist. You had no intention of quitting trying to gain the vote for women, husband or not.

“Good evening. I am Martin Y/LN, this is my wife Elaine and my daughter Y/N,” your father introduced your family tot he handsome man with the dark hair.

“Good evening. I am Elijah Mikaelson, my brothers Niklaus and Kol and my sister Rebekah. Welcome to our home,” he said formally.

“Thank you so much for your gracious invitation,” your mother said as if she had been invited to dinner with the Queen. Elijah nodded his head at your mother and she led you away. You couldn't help but look back and you were shocked to see Elijah Mikaelson watching you.

You felt a warm tingling sensation that you had never felt before and you looked quickly away. It didn't matter how hard you tried you continued to search him out with your eyes. It shocked you that every time you found him he was looking at you. Every time your eyes met his your pulse quickened and your breathing became shallow. You had never had that kind of reaction to a man before and you knew it was wrong. Ladies didn't look at men the way you were sure you were looking at Elijah Mikaelson. You were no harlot and you knew your behavior was inappropriate. You avoided his eyes through the cocktail and dinner hours and you thought you had successfully avoided him until you felt a hand on the center of your back.

“Would you do me the honor of allowing me a dance?” a voice purred in your ear. You tried to hide your shiver but you couldn't. You turned and were face to face with Elijah Mikaelson, his hand held out. Before you knew what was happening you placed your hand into his and followed him to the dance floor.

He placed his hand on your upper back and you hesitantly placed your hand on his shoulder. He gripped your other hand and as the music began he waltzed you expertly around the ballroom. You could feel heat at the places he touched you. A warm feeling was pooling in your stomach and spreading throughout your body. It was a new sensation for you and you knew it was because of Elijah. He was making you feel things no proper lady felt.

Your mother had told you about girls who behaved improperly with men. Girls who disgraced their families. You were not one of those girls, you were a good girl. Good girls did every thing they could to not shame their families. Although according to your mother you were bringing shame to your family by fighting for the vote.

You avoided looking at him by keeping your gaze averted. At the end of the dance he kissed your hand and bowed before he walked away. You felt a tingle between your thighs as the two of you made eye contact. When you exited the dance floor your mother was waiting for you.

“Elijah Mikaelson is an excellent catch,” your mother gushed, “ you must make yourself available to him,” she told you.

“Mother, I can not,” you said afraid of what could happen if you were in his presence again.

“Nonsense. He's the perfect patron for your father. Be nice to him,” your mother advised.

You were scared. You knew what the things you experiencing meant. It meant you wanted him to touch you in ways you'd never even dared to dream about. In ways decent woman didn't talk about or experience. Your mother told you to make yourself available but you were positive she meant for conversation not for the sinful things you couldn't even imagine.

As you watched him move about the room with an air of elegance, grace and pure masculinity you found yourself unable to sit still. Your mother warned you several times to stop fidgeting but you could not. There was an aching need that you could not identify and it was making you restless. You left your mother sitting and strolled to the terrace, the night air cooling your fevered skin.

“Are you ill, my dear?” a voice said to your left. You turned to see Elijah Mikaelson standing in the shadows.

“I was feeling a bit feverish. I am better now,” you said unable to make yourself walk back inside.

“I am glad. I would hate to have you become ill in my home. Perhaps you should lie down,” he suggested.

“Thank you but no I do not need to lie down,” you said.

“I insist. Come with me,” he said taking your elbow and guiding you past the ballroom and up the stairs. You tried to protest as he led you to a closed door. He opened the door and gestured for you to enter. You entered the room and turned as the door closed.

“I should go back to the party, my mother will be looking for me,” you told him making your way toward the door.

“Nonsense. You lay down I will have your mother informed that you have taken ill and are resting,” he said smoothly as he moved toward the door. He was gone before you could respond.

You weren't feeling ill. There was no way that you could tell him that it was he who was making you feel warm, without sounding wanton. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling but it was a new one and not one you knew how to deal with. You wanted to leave the room before he returned but you didn't want to be rude.

You sat on the large bed and looked around the room. On the night stand was a book of sonnets. You picked it up and started to flip through it. You removed your shoes and put your back against the headboard legs stretched out in front of you.

You started awake when you heard the door open. Silhouetted in the open door way was Elijah Mikaelson. He stepped inside and shut the door behind him. You struggled to stand but your dress was wrapped around you showing an improper amount of leg to a man you were not married to. You finally managed to stand and smooth your dress down when you realized your hand was a mess. The carefully styled hair was now hanging loosely about your shoulders in unruly curls. You struggled to smooth it into place.

“You look beautiful,” Elijah said softly. You froze. You stopped fussing with your hair but didn't make eye contact.

“Thank you,” you replied lowly.

“I have spoken to your mother. I advised her not to worry, that you were in good hands,” Elijah said with a look you could not decipher.

“I really must go. I am feeling much better,” you said trying to flee.

“Are you sure? You still seem a bit feverish,” he said as you passed him on the way to the door.

He was right. You were feeling feverish. The sound of his voice made your heart beat wildly and it caused a tingling feeling between your thighs that frightened you. You hadn't turned to face him so it shocked you when the next time he spoke he was right behind you. He placed his hands on your shoulders and it felt like fire. You wondered briefly if it would feel the same everywhere especially where the tingling was slowly becoming a throbbing. You shocked yourself with your thoughts and blushed violently.

“I'm fine, thank you,” you said your voice sounding husky to your own ears.

“I do not think so. You are shivering. Let me help you,” Elijah said sliding his hands down your arms. He turned you to face him but you didn't look at him. He cupped your chin and lifted your head. You were mesmerized by his eyes. He puts his hand on to your cheek and the other onto your waist. He pulled you to him, flush against him. You had never been so close to a man who weren't related to. You found that you liked it. The solid planes of his body fit perfectly against the curves of your body. It occurred to you that you shouldn't feel so at ease but you couldn't help yourself. Being in Elijah's presence awakened things in you that you didn't know existed.

He kissed you then and took your breath away. It wasn't your first kiss but it was the first like this. His soft lips moved against yours effortlessly. When he swiped his tongue across your bottom lip you gasped at the feeling allowing him the opportunity to slip his tongue into your mouth.

You had heard from your friends of this kind of kissing. You felt yourself getting caught up in his kiss. You tried to resist but found that you couldn't nor did you want him to stop. He turned you around so that her back was to him. He moved your hair and kissed the back of your neck softly. You shivered impulsively as the feeling traveled down your spine.

You didn't know what was happening. You didn't know what Elijah would do next and it made you tense with anticipation. When he began to open the buttons on the back of your dress panic set in, you pulled away but didn't turn.

“What are you doing?” you asked.

“Taking responsibility for my actions,” he responded moving toward you again.

“I don't understand,” you said.

“Your nervousness and feverishness is my fault. I intend to remedy that,” he told you his fingers back on your buttons.

“How?” you asked tremulously.

“Relax, dear one and trust me. I will not hurt you,” he said as his fingers expertly opened the remainder of your buttons.

Before you knew it your dress was pooling at your feet. He turned you then and you cast your eyes downward. He tilted your chin and looked you in the eyes. Your breath hitched at the fire you saw burning in his eyes. He kissed you once again and your eyes drifted closed. You clutched his biceps and then slid your hands to his shoulders. He pulled you closer his hands on your waist. His lips left yours and traveled down to your neck where he placed light kisses. You knew you should stop him but you couldn't. He led you to the bed and pushed you gently into a seated position. He ran his hands up your legs one at a time and attached your stockings. His nimble fingers deftly slipped the hooks of your corset open revealing your naked breast to him. The urge to cover yourself was nearly overwhelming but you resisted. You had made a decision to continue on this path with Elijah and you weren't going to back down. You had no idea what to do next so you waited with bated breath.

Elijah laid you back onto the bed and hovered over you his lips inches above yours. Instead of kissing you he trailed his lips down your body. When he took one of your nipples into his mouth you inhaled sharply and gripped the blanket. Elijah sucked each nipple causing you to moan out loud. You covered your mouth embarrassed by the sounds you were making.

“Do not cover your mouth. Your sounds of pleasure let me know I am pleasing you,” Elijah said as he looked up at you. You uncovered your mouth and moaned as he sucked your nipple soundly. The more he licked and sucked you the more insistent the throbbing between your thighs became. He laid beside you running his hands along your body. You wanted him to touch you in the place you pretended didn't exist. But if you were honest with yourself late at night when you were sure your parents were asleep you touched yourself in your most intimate place. The urge to do it now nearly took control of your senses. You couldn't do that now, not in front of Elijah. He ghosted his fingers over your mound and even that light touch caused you to whimper and seek more contact.

“What do you want, dear one?” he asked seductively.

“Touch me,” you whispered. He ran his hands along your leg up your side over your breast avoiding the place you craved his touch the most.

“Is that what you meant?” he asked. You only shook your head no. “Then you must show me what you want Y/N,” he said.

You tentatively slid your hand toward your center. When your fingers made contact you exhaled on a hiss. You rubbed your clit in circles reveling in the friction. You slid a finger into yourself and began to slowly pump it in and out of yourself. You didn't notice that Elijah had left the bed and was watching you pleasure yourself. You only noticed he had moved when he removed your finger and replaced it with his own. He added another finger and pressed forward until he felt the barrier of your maidenhead.

The thought coursed through you that if you went through with this you couldn't marry. No man would want a ruined bride. You knew it was probably the truth but the pleasure you felt far outweighed the consequences. You closed your eyes as pleasure coursed over your frame. When you opened your eyes Elijah was poised over you, his face intense.

“It will only hurt for a moment, forgive me,” he said as he entered you slowly. The feeling was not what you expected. You felt stretched, it wasn't unpleasant but it wasn't good either. Elijah surged forward quickly and you felt a searing pain which lasted for a second to be replaced by the feeling of being full. He was still for an increasingly long time and then he began to move within you.

Your body was on fire. Every time you felt him slide out of you the pleasure nearly caused you to scream. He grabbed your hand placed it on your clit where you began to rub furiously. The combined stimulation of him inside you and your own fingers on your bundle of nerves made your pleasure unbearable. Elijah set a leisurely pace drawing out each stroke. You wanted, no needed more and you knew you couldn't be shy.

“Elijah, faster, please,” you said. He complied without a word and your body responded. You could feel him pushing deeper into you and you felt yourself gripping him tighter your fingers massaging a frantic rhythm against your bundle of nerves.

Without any warning he pulled completely out of you and his mouth descended onto the place his still engorged cock had just been. You couldn't believe the sensation that his wet mouth had on your equally wet core. He licked and lapped at you sensuously. His tongue grazed your entrance and then he wrapped his lips around your clit and began to suck with fervor. You felt a wave of pleasure wash over you. It rippled over your body causing you to moan in pleasure. Before the tide ebbed Elijah slid his granite hard dick back inside of you and cumming hard inside you causing a tidal wave of pleasure to crash over you.

You heard screaming over the rushing in your ears that you vaguely recognized as your own. When you finally came down from your high Elijah was beside you touching your body lightly. You used your own hands to trace the path he made across your body. When he reached the juncture of your thighs he ran his fingers across your swollen lips and waited for you to follow. When you placed your hand over his he slid his hand from underneath yours and guided your fingers inside you. He watched as you pleasured yourself to completion, sucking your fingers clean afterward. Once he had helped you dress he led you downstairs to your mother.

“There you are. Are you feeling better?” your mother asked.

“Yes thank you,” you answered with a brief smile.

“Mr. Mikaelson, thank you so much for looking after my daughter,” your mother said with a smile full of gratitude.

“It was no trouble. Your daughter was a model patient. Even ill your daughter was a pleasure,” Elijah told your mother with his eyes on you. Your skin flushed hotly but you smiled, “maybe next time we will be able to talk more,” Elijah said with a bow to your mother he moved away.

“Oh, Y/N did you hear that? Next time!” she gushed.

You had heard him loud and clear and your body throbbed in anticipation of next time.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone who wants to send me a prompt please send me the following:  
> Character name  
> Scenario  
> And anything else you think I need to know.


End file.
